Im Not Falling In Love
by MyPOV
Summary: James promised Sirius that he doesn’t and wouldn’t ever… well fall in love with her, but he’s starting to regret it now. Lily’s a rich prep girl or so it seems she isn’t really what everyone thinks she is can she pull away from it all?
1. The Lily Evans

Chapter 1 The Lily Evans

James P.O.V.

"Look at her!" Sirius spat in disgust.

I looked up from my charms Homework. "What?" We were in the common room and we were working on studying for our final exams. Lily Evans was sitting across the room with some of her friends and they had collected a few other people into their group laughing around a game of exploding snap.

"Evans and her _posse._" Sirius scoffed "It's disgusting" He shook his head. "The guys grovel at her feet, all the girls wish they were her; and are so far up her..."

"We get it." Remus interrupted.

"I'm just saying a girl like Lily Evans is sickening, how many hours do you think she takes in the morning to look that…phony," Sirius tossed his quill onto the table.

I shrugged "What does it matter?" I returned to concentrating on the essay that was due the next day.

"Yeah Sirius, if you want to know why don't you ask her?" Remus grinned and then sat up. "Hey Lily!" he shouted 

She looked up towards us.

"How long does it take for you to get ready in the morning?!" He shouted again.

Sirius turned around ready to kill Remus. Remus dodged the couch pillow Sirius threw.

I completely ignored the fight between the two of them. Lily might have been a prep who belonged to a wealthy muggle family, but she was really nice. I'm not saying I like her; she's just really pretty and has the most amazing green eyes...

"…Earth to James…" Sirius was waving his hands in front of my face. "James!" 

"What?" I glared at him.

"You got all starry eyed and started to drool." Sirius laughed.

"I did not! You're the one who drools _Padfoot_." I replied.

"You have a thing for Lily, don't you?" Sometimes I think Remus knows me to well... Wait a minute I don't have a thing for her.

"Yeah and pigs can't fly" I said looking over at him.

Remus looked like he was going to crack, "They can't!"

"What?"

"The saying is 'When pigs _can_ fly' not can't" he grinned.

"You know what I meant." I smacked him.

"Prongs please tell me you're not falling for that... stuck-up, Hair spray over user, boy popular, prep, Evans?" Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"Sirius please don't tell me you've never thought about it? I mean come on she drop dead gorgeous," I said glancing at her. She was laughing about something, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course I have what guy who doesn't fly on the other side of the field hasn't. But don't tell me you've looked more then once?" Sirius looked disgusted.

I sighed "Sirius I wouldn't date her if my life depended on it."

"Good" Sirius patted my back.

"Now come on we have to pass our exams." I said getting back to the essay. I couldn't help but look over at her again. It was like fate she happened to look my way also, our eyes locked for a few seconds, until I looked back down. Looking back up I saw her looking at her feet this time. Was she disappointed? No way! Why would she be? I'm… James Potter, a nothing. She's Lily Evans; _The Lily Evan_s.

A.N. Well I'm just tossing the idea in the air. Please read and review.


	2. Questionable Dares of Kisses

James P.O.V.

Getting our exams over with was so relieving but going home for break was even better.

"Six down one more to go" Sirius sighed as he slid open the door to an empty compartment

"yup, I can't believe were going to be 7th years." I said sitting down.

"One more year to deal with teachers" Sirius pointed out the window to Professor Mc Gonnagal. "Care Takers" he pointed to the new care taker that was yelling at a group of third years. "And _her_" I looked at what he was pointing at.

Lily was walking down some steps, pulling her trunk behind her. The sun hit her red hair so nicely. I smiled as she looked up at our compartment. I looked away so it didn't look like we were looking at her. "Come on padfoot, lets go find the food cart." I suggested.

We probably had another good hour or two before we got to London and Sirius was being... well Sirius.

"Let's go find some girls to hang with." Sirius suggested.

I rolled my eyes "No..."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because… Remus, tell him how stupid the idea is"

"Mmm Hmm" Remus incoherently replied without looking up from his quidditch magazine.

"See." I laughed.

"That doesn't count, he isn't paying attention!"

"Yes I am, girls, Sirius, bad idea." He still didn't look up. 

Peter and I laughed when Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Besides why..." Sirius was cut off by the compartment door opened. And guess who walked in! Lily.

"Um... Hi you may not know me..."

"Oh yes we do" Sirius interrupted sarcastically.

I elbowed him. "Ow! James!" he yelled

"uh... maybe I should go" she bit her lip. Man she was so cute when she did that.

"No it's okay, Sirius is just being a prat" I stood up and held out my hand "Ignore him, I'm James"

She smiled "Oh I know, I'm Lily"

"I know" there was an awkward pause between the compartment. Remus had put his magazine down watching us; peter was watching Sirius, who was watching us with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well it was nice to meet you." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

She nodded and went to leave, but turned back around. She sighed then said "I'm really sorry," and she kissed me.

I pulled away out of shock.

She started to blush and quickly left.

I stood there in total shock. "Someone slap me… Ow! Sirius!"

"You said to slap you!" he shouted "I can't believe she did that! How pathetic like she thinks she could go out with a Marauder."

"Sirius you asked her out in first year."

"So?"

"So… the only reason you don't like her is when you tried snog her she told you that you were a terrible kisser!"

I started laughing hysterically "You're kidding me! You never told me that!"

"Shut up!" Sirius kicked Remus in the shin. "I was eleven I didn't know what I was doing!"

We all laughed with the exception of Sirius who continued his fowl mood through of the trip. Remus returned to his magazine. Peter began to read a book. While I just stared out the window for the rest of the ride.

As the train pulled into the station we collected our belongings and made our way onto the platform. I couldn't get that kiss out of my head. Why did she do it? Does she like me? Do I like her? What would padfoot think? Maybe it was just a joke. But why would she do something like that?

We walked by Lily and her group of friends I looked at her as she looked up at me. I quickly looked away, and kept walking. 

Lily's P.O.V.

I was disappointed that James hadn't made a move on me. I sent so many signals. I would giggle louder when I passed him in the hall to get him to notice. I smiled at him all the time. I would laugh at his pranks he pulled during class. When I caught him looking at me the last week I thought that he was finally noticing me but then he just looked away.

Megan, Bella, and I were walking down towards the train. The last day of term was hard. I had to say good-bye to practically everyone. We finally made it down there. I was scanning the compartments and my eye caught on non-other then James. Was he smiling at me? But then he looked away and left. I sighed and walked down the steps.

"Lily, quit fussing over him." Bella sighed also.

"He's a disgusting guy, why do you like him? All he does is prank and fool around. He wears grungy baggy clothes and has shaggy hair, gross" Megan stopped and looked up at me.

"I know, I know" I walked down towards the train. But really I liked it I didn't find it disgusting or grungy I found it quite appealing.

I was starring out the window watching the scenery passing by. Thinking of none other than James.

"Are you still thinking about him?"

I snapped out of my daydream glaring at Megan "No"

Bella laughed "Yeah right."

"I'm not!" I yelled

"Why do you like him?" Megan asked

I shrugged "I don't know"

"Can you imagine kissing him?" Megan pretended to gag.

"I bet he's a good kisser" I defended, I don't know why but I did.

"I dare you to go kiss him" Bella grinned

"EW! Like she would do that" Megan cried out

"Yes I would and I will." I stood up and stormed out of the compartment, and before I knew it I was opening his compartment door.

They were all starring up at me. What do I say!? "Um... Hi... You may not know me…"

"Oh yes we do" Sirius blurted.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea…

James elbowed him "Ow! James!" he yelled.

No this is a horrible idea "uh... I should go" I bit my lip.

"No it's okay" He stood up "Ignore him, I'm James"

I smiled "oh I know, I'm Lily" How stupid!

"I know," he said

Well at least he knows me

Remus, Peter, and Sirius were sitting there just starring at us.

This was my worst idea ever! "Well it was nice to meet you." I have to get out of here!

"Yeah" He said.

I nodded and went to leave, but turned back around. I have to Bella and Megan will forever tease me sighing I said, "I'm sorry," real quickly and kissed him.

He quickly pulled away.

I'm such an idiot sometimes. I could feel my cheeks flushing and I left.

Running back into my compartment, Bella and Megan had shocked looks on their faces. "Did you do it?" Bella asked

"I have mouth wash in my purse if you need some" Megan offered

"No…"

"Well is he?" Bella asked

"Is he what?"

"A good kisser!" Megan added for her.

"Oh I don't know he pulled away" I slumped down in my seat; I'm such and idiot sometimes.

**  
A.N. Thank you for all the reviews! **


End file.
